


Mayday

by enigmaticblue



Series: Restraint 'verse [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I built an arc reactor in a cave out of spare parts,” Tony says. “I think I can handle a few goons.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hc_bingo prompt, "plane crash"

Tony strolls up to the small shack that’s apparently serving as Bruce’s latest impromptu clinic, this time in the rainforests of Colombia. He’s glad to see that Bruce actually took some of the money Tony had pressed on him, even if Bruce spent it on medical supplies.

 

Of course, that’s just the kind of guy Bruce is.

 

He looks good, though, in a dark blue shirt that’s open at the neck, and the sleeves rolled up. His faded khakis have a few streaks of dirt on them, and his sweat-damp hair sticks to the back of his neck. He’s sitting on a rickety chair that’s seen better days, next to an older man whose dark skin is deeply lined. A young man stands next to them, his expression alert.

 

“Take one tablet three times a day with food,” Bruce instructs. His back is to Tony, and he pauses to wait for the young man to translate.

 

The older man nods. “ _Sí. Gracias, Doctor_.”

 

“ _Buenas tardes_ ,” Bruce replies.

 

The man slips past Tony, coughing a bit, and Tony clears his throat to get Bruce’s attention.

 

When Bruce turns, his eyes widen in surprise, and Tony can’t read his expression until it settles into amused exasperation. It’s a familiar sight.

 

“Tony,” Bruce says evenly. “What are you doing here?”

 

“SHIELD wants you back,” Tony replies with a smirk, raising his hands as though in surrender. “Don’t shoot the messenger.”

 

“You mean they want the Other Guy,” Bruce counters. “And we know how well that ends.”

 

“No, I mean they want _you_ ,” Tony replies. “Bruce Banner, the expert on gamma radiation.”

 

Bruce turns to the young man. “Thank you, Matteo.”

 

Matteo nods. “Of course, Doctor,” he says as he leaves.

 

When they’re alone, Bruce says, “And in two weeks, you can be an expert.”

 

“How you wound me,” Tony replies. “It would take me considerably less time than that.”

 

“Which brings me back to my question: what are you doing here?” Bruce asks.

 

“Like I said, you’re the expert, and SHIELD wants you back,” Tony replies. “More to the point, two heads are better than one, and this has to do with alien tech that’s causing all kinds of problems. Two people have been hurt.”

 

Bruce scrubs his hands over his face. “You couldn’t have just called? I would have come.”

 

“I wanted to try roughing it,” Tony replies with a grin. “Also, you should be impressed at my restraint for not making the obvious innuendo there.”

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “ _You_? Practicing self-restraint _and_ roughing it? Are you sure the world isn’t ending?”

 

“Hey, I survived in a cave in Afghanistan for three months, and most of that time, I had a car battery wired to my chest,” Tony counters, a little stung. “I think I can handle whatever it is you’ve got.”

 

Bruce sobers. “Right. Sorry. I’m sure you can. When do we need to leave?”

 

“I’ve got a Jeep waiting for us,” Tony replies. “We’ll drive to the airstrip, and take a charter plane to Bogotá. From there, we’ll catch a flight to the helicarrier.”

 

Bruce nods. “All right. I’ll grab my bag.”

 

Bruce exchanges a few quiet words with Matteo, and then ducks into another shack to grab the same duffel bag he’d left New York with weeks ago, although it’s considerably more worn and travel stained now.

 

“Ready,” Bruce announces.

 

“And willing and able, I hope,” Tony replies with a smirk.

 

Bruce just shakes his head. “Something like that.”

 

The charter plane is small enough that the pilot is separated from them only by a thin curtain, and there’s maybe a foot and a half in between him and Bruce. Tony has to admit that he’s enjoying the close quarters, and that this is the major reason he’d insisted on coming himself, rather than letting SHIELD send an agent, or just calling.

 

“So, seriously, why didn’t you just call me?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony shrugs. “I wanted to see how you were. This way, you can’t avoid me.”

 

Bruce sighs. “Tony, we talked about this.”

 

“No, we didn’t,” Tony argues. “You talked, I listened, and when you asked me to let you go, I did.”

 

Bruce sighs. “You know why.”

 

“I know why,” Tony says. “That doesn’t mean you’re right.”

 

“You always think you’re right,” Bruce shoots back.

 

“That’s because I usually am.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I’m not going to argue with you.”

 

“Fine, don’t argue,” Tony replies. “Check out the problem SHIELD wants you to solve instead.”

 

Bruce gives Tony a hard look. “You were serious?”

 

“You didn’t think I was?” Tony counters, delighted at the idea that Bruce might have gotten on a plane just because Tony had asked him to.

 

Bruce shrugs, but there’s a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. “I’m never sure with you. That’s half the problem.”

 

“There really is a problem that SHIELD needs you to solve,” Tony assures him. “And there isn’t a word I’ve said to you that I don’t mean.”

 

Bruce scratches the back of his neck and refuses to meet Tony’s eyes. “I think I’d better take a look at that thing now.”

 

“Sure,” Tony says, handing Bruce a StarkPad with the information. “Feel free.”

 

~~~~~

 

Tony doesn’t remember much after that exchange. When he wakes up, he’s lying on soft earth, his head and left arm throbbing, and he’s damp with rain.

 

Tony blinks up at the jungle canopy and thinks, _At least it’s not a cave in Afghanistan._

 

He struggles into a sitting position, using his good arm, and looks around, trying to remember what happened. His aching head isn’t helping, but after a few moments, he vaguely recalls the plane rocking, the sound of an explosion, and Bruce’s apologetic look before he turned green.

 

That means the Hulk had saved him somehow, and now that the realization has hit, Tony can vaguely recall the Hulk punching through the side of the airplane and grabbing him around the waist.

 

Tony gets shakily to his feet and looks around. He can see the broken trunks of trees, clear signs of the Hulk’s devastation, and Tony’s momentarily torn. He wants to follow the Hulk to get to Bruce, but he also knows that the wreckage of the plane will give him the materials he needs to keep them in one piece.

 

Of course, that begs the question of how Tony’s going to find the plane.

 

He turns in a slow circle, surveying the devastation caused by the Hulk’s passage, and catching sight of a small plume of smoke in another direction entirely.

 

After another moment’s hesitation, Tony decides to follow the smoke, because he knows that Bruce will do the same, and there’s no telling when the Hulk will transform back into Bruce. Plus, SHIELD will show up at the crash site, assuming that the black box is sending a signal.

 

And if it’s not, Tony can probably fix it.

 

He checks his pockets one-handed and finds his phone, which is smashed and inoperable. “Well, that doesn’t help me,” Tony mutters, knowing that SHIELD would have been tracking his phone, too. At least with it off-line, SHIELD will know that _something_ had gone wrong.

 

And when Tony doesn’t show up with Bruce in tow, SHIELD will send someone to their last known location, which means the crash site.

 

He just hopes that Bruce figures that out as soon as he’s back to his usual self.

 

Tony tucks his left arm against his chest—probably a sprain, could be a break—and starts limping toward the smoke, eventually coming upon the crash site. The wreckage is scattered, but Tony finds the misnamed “black box” in short order, and it looks like someone had broken into it.

 

That means someone had been trying to kill him or Bruce. He just doesn’t know whether they’ll turn up to finish the job, but he’ll be ready if they do.

 

He moves around the crash site slowly, taking stock of the available materials—there are seats and seatbelts, pieces of scrap metal, and chunks of the electrical system. Most of it is charred, but Tony’s worked with less before.

 

Their luggage is also toast, which is unfortunate; Bruce will likely want something to wear, although Tony certainly doesn’t mind the thought of him being naked, and it’s warm enough not to be a problem.

 

Tony scouts a location near the crash site that appears to be the most defensible, and he starts setting up traps, although he doesn’t trigger them yet. Instead, he builds a small fire, settles down to wait, and watches as the darkness falls.

 

As the hours pass, Tony grows steadily more worried that Bruce hasn’t shown up. The Hulk might be pretty much indestructible, but Tony is well aware that everyone has an Achilles heel. Just because they don’t know of anything that would harm the Hulk doesn’t mean that none exists.

 

He hears the crack of a branch, and he picks up one of the largest sticks he’d been able to find.

 

“Hello?” Tony calls, knowing that whoever was out there would have seen the fire and know he’s there.

 

“It’s me,” Bruce’s voice answers. “Put out the fire.”

 

Bruce sounds weary, but there’s something in his voice that has Tony moving, kicking dirt over the fire to smother the flames. Bruce limps up just as the last flicker is put out.

 

Tony puts two and two together and comes up with four. “Ross.”

 

Bruce sits down next to Tony, close enough for Tony to feel the faint heat from Bruce’s body. In the brief glimpse he’d had of Bruce before the fire went out, he’d seen Bruce’s bare chest and his tattered pants.

 

“Yeah, Ross,” Bruce says heavily. “Or at least his men. They were American, anyway, and they were in uniform.”

 

“How many?”

 

“I saw at least four bodies.”

 

Tony can hear the weight of guilt in Bruce’s voice, and he scoots over and wraps an arm around Bruce’s bare shoulders. “They came after you, remember? And if the Hulk hadn’t saved my life, I’d be dead right now.”

 

Bruce sighs and leans into Tony a bit. “They tried to tranq me.”

 

“Did it work?” Tony asks.

 

“Not before the Other Guy smashed,” Bruce replies, his tone rueful. Tony feels the fine tremors running through him.

 

“How bad?” Tony demands, removing his arm so he can tilt Bruce’s face towards his own.

 

The moonlight doesn’t help him see much, but he can feel Bruce’s clammy skin, and he’s shaking harder now.

 

“Like the worst hangover ever,” Bruce jokes weakly. “I think I might get sick.”

 

Tony motions away from him with his good hand. “If you’re going to do it, go that way.”

 

Bruce huffs a laugh. “I’ll do my best not to get sick on you,” he promises. “How about you? Were you hurt?”

 

“A sprained wrist,” Tony replies. “A few bruises. I’ll live.”

 

“I’ll take a look at it in the morning,” Bruce promises.

 

“Stay put,” Tony orders. “I’m going to try to set up the traps. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

 

Bruce touches Tony’s arm. “It’s dark.”

 

“My eyes are adjusting,” Tony replies. “And I know where they are. Just stay put.”

 

Tony feels his way in the dark, in the dim moonlight, and sets the traps he’d laid earlier. Most of them are simple, and won’t do much more than let him and Bruce know someone is coming, but a few could be fatal if they step in the wrong place.

 

Not that Tony cares; they nearly killed him, and they wanted to hurt Bruce. As far as Tony is concerned, it’s game on.

 

He can’t get to all the traps, but he sets most of them, and then feels his way back to where he’d left Bruce, who is curled up in a ball and shivering.

 

Tony feels helpless and not a little angry, although not at Bruce.

 

Well, maybe a little at Bruce, because if he’d just accepted Tony’s offer, they wouldn’t be in this mess.

 

Still, he lies down behind Bruce, spooning him, wrapping an arm around Bruce from behind. “Okay?” he asks.

 

“Yeah,” Bruce murmurs. “I don’t know why I’m cold. It’s not cold. It’s 27 degrees.”

 

“I hope you mean Celsius, because otherwise I’m going to question whether your brain was damaged,” Tony says, mostly joking, but also wanting to be sure Bruce is tracking.

 

“Something like 80 degrees Fahrenheit,” Bruce murmurs.

 

Tony smooths his good hand over Bruce’s hair. “So, not brain damaged. You do realize that this just proves me right, don’t you?”

 

“What? That you’re in more danger when I’m around?” Bruce asks bitterly.

 

“No, that the Other Guy likes me,” Tony snaps back. “I’m in danger all the time, Bruce.”

 

“And you don’t need me to add to it,” Bruce insists.

 

Tony tightens his hold on Bruce. “You have to know by now that I like danger.”

 

“And you have to know that I hate putting the people I—I like in jeopardy.”

 

Tony decides not to call Bruce on his obvious stumble over the word “like,” mostly because he thinks it’s probably a good sign. “All right, fair enough. But you seem to be forgetting that I’m already _in jeopardy_ ,” Tony insists. “Everybody knows who I am, remember? And if it’s not Ross trying to get to you, it’s probably a terrorist trying to get to me. What’s to say we can’t have fun in the meantime?”

 

“I have been reliably informed that I’m not much fun,” Bruce says dryly.

 

“I’m not inclined to listen to someone I don’t know,” Tony counters.

 

Bruce sighs. “You could listen to me.”

 

“I could,” Tony agrees. “But I’m not sure I trust you on this front. I like you far too much for that.”

 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Bruce replies, but it’s a weak response

 

“I can protect you,” Tony argues.

 

“Like you protected me this time?” Bruce snaps.

 

Tony presses his lips to the side of Bruce’s neck. “Give me some credit, Bruce. I didn’t have anything to do with this. If I’d been in control, this never would have happened.”

 

“Then Ross has someone inside SHIELD,” Bruce counters. “Which is even worse.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Tony argues. “Not if you stick with me.”

 

“You can’t make any promises.”

 

“You forget who you’re talking to,” Tony replies. “I can make a lot of promises, and for the record, I rarely make promises I can’t keep.”

 

Bruce snorts. “Right.”

 

“Don’t doubt me,” Tony orders. “I can’t handle it if you doubt me.”

 

“I don’t doubt you,” Bruce replies, covering Tony’s hand with his own. “I just don’t want you to get hurt. Maybe it would be better if you left me here. You could get away.”

 

“And the Other Guy?”

 

“I have no idea how long it’s going to take me to be able to call him up again,” Bruce admits.

 

“I built an arc reactor in a cave out of spare parts,” Tony says. “I think I can handle a few goons. Just trust me, okay?”

 

“I trust you,” Bruce says. “It’s the rest of the world I have a problem with, and you can only go so far.”

 

“I can go far enough,” Tony promises. “Give me this, Bruce. I’ll look after you.”

 

Bruce sighs. “I’ll give you tonight.”

 

“Then go to sleep,” Tony replies. “I’ll keep watch.”

 

Bruce’s tremors finally fade, and as far as Tony can tell, he falls asleep after an hour or so. He stays awake, holding Bruce tightly, feeling Bruce’s steady heartbeat under his hand.

 

The sky is just beginning to lighten when Tony hears a crash, and he’s on his feet in an instant. Bruce stirs, muttering groggily.

 

“Easy,” Tony murmurs.

 

Bruce stumbles to his feet, swaying slightly. “What was that?”

 

“Someone just sprang one of my traps,” Tony replies in a low voice. “How are you feeling?”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “Still hungover.”

 

“The Other Guy?”

 

Bruce shrugs.

 

“Too bad,” Tony says. “They could use some smashing.”

 

There’s another crash, this time followed by a cry of pain.

 

“What kind of traps did you set?” Bruce asks.

 

“The fatal kind, if we’re lucky,” Tony mutters.

 

“If they come for me, I need you to let me go,” Bruce says.

 

Tony snorts. “Not in this lifetime. Besides, do you really think that they’re going to let me walk away? I really wish I wasn’t out of range of the suit.”

 

“Me, too,” Bruce admits.

 

There’s another crash and a cry of pain, and Tony grins smugly.

 

“Seriously, what did you do?” Bruce asks wonderingly.

 

“You’d be amazed at how sharp plane wreckage can be,” Tony replies. “Especially when it swings at neck level. Or comes up between someone’s legs.”

 

Bruce winces. “If it doesn’t take care of all of them—”

 

“We just have to stay alive long enough for Fury to send reinforcements,” Tony replies. “As soon as my phone went offline, Jarvis would have notified Pepper, and sent a general alert to SHIELD.”

 

Bruce takes a deep breath. “How long do you think?”

 

“Any minute now, I hope,” Tony admits. He reaches back a steadying hand when Bruce sways again. “Stay with me, Big Guy.”

 

“I’m with you,” Bruce replies, and the raw sincerity in his voice has Tony giving him a sharp look, and Bruce manages a smile.

 

Tony nods and watches as a commando crashes into the clearing behind Bruce, and he brings his assault rifle up to bear. “I’m to take you into custody, Dr. Banner.”

 

Tony pulls Bruce behind him. “Under what authority?”

 

“General Ross’ orders,” the man replies. “Get out of the way, Mr. Stark.”

 

There’s the sound of a gun being cocked, and Natasha emerges from the shadows of the jungle, her gun aimed at the commando’s head. “Are you in the business of following illegal orders now?” she asks.

 

“Nice of you to join us,” Tony says, trying not to let his relief show.

 

“We got Jarvis’ message,” Natasha replies.

 

Steve walks into clearing, his shield hung over his shoulder. “Nice traps. I’m impressed.”

 

“Tony’s doing,” Bruce says. “Thanks for coming.”

 

“We weren’t going to leave you hanging,” Steve says.

 

Clint drops down from a tree. “Looks like this idiot is the only one left,” he says, jerking a thumb at the lone remaining commando.

 

Natasha has already used a couple of zip ties to tie the man’s hands together. “We could leave him here,” she suggests. “Ross might find him before the jungle life does.”

 

“He was just following orders,” Bruce says wearily. “Enough people have been killed today.”

 

“We might as well take him back with us,” Tony points out. “Someone is going to have to do something about Ross, and we need to find out how Ross knew where we were going to be.”

 

“Fury put Agent Hill on it,” Clint replies with a smirk. “She’ll probably have results by the time we get back, knowing her.”

 

Natasha pokes the soldier in the back with her gun. “Heads will roll over this. Maybe yours will be one of them.”

 

Bruce wavers a bit, and Tony wraps an arm around his waist. “We need to get him to a doctor.”

 

“I _am_ a doctor,” Bruce protests. “And what are they going to say? Sorry you got drugged, wait for it to wear off?”

 

“I’d be happy if they said you were going to live without any lasting damage,” Tony argues. “You’re still shaky.”

 

Steve takes Bruce’s other side. “I’ve got you, doc.”

 

Tony sees the disbelief that crosses Bruce’s face, like he can’t quite believe that anyone had come for him. “Tony needs a doctor more than I do. I should check him out.”

 

“When we get back to the jet, you can,” Steve says soothingly. “We’ve got a fully stocked kit on board. Just let us handle things for right now.”

 

Bruce sags a bit. “Sorry, I’m just—I’ll be fine.”

 

“We’re all fine,” Tony says. “No big deal at all.”

 

~~~~~

 

His wrist is broken, which is more an annoyance than anything else. His gauntlet isn’t going to fit over the cast the doctors had insisted putting on him.

 

“And you’ve got a concussion,” the doctor says. “I want to admit you overnight for observation.”

 

“Um, no,” Tony insists. “I’m going to sit with my friend. Where is Dr. Banner? And is there any way I can get some food?”

 

The doctor sighs. “Go. Dr. Banner is in the next room. I’ll see what I can do about the food.”

 

Tony goes to the next exam room, spotting Bruce on the bed, wearing a hospital gown, and an expression of profound embarrassment. “Really, I’m fine,” he protests as the nurse changes out his IV bag.

 

“You were dehydrated, Dr. Banner,” she says reprovingly. “I’ll have someone bring dinner.” She smiles at Tony. “You too, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony returns her smile, and checks the name on her shirt. “Thanks, Nurse Green.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “You just can’t turn it off, can you?”

 

“Turn what off?”

 

“The charm,” Bruce replies.

 

“You think I’m charming?” Tony asks, pulling up a chair. “Better and better.”

 

“Nurse Green certainly does,” Bruce replies, dodging the question.

 

Tony grins. “Jealous?”

 

“Why would I be jealous?”

 

“Because I have to point out that I didn’t go to the back end of nowhere for Nurse Green, and I certainly didn’t build a hell of a lot of awesome mousetraps for her,” Tony points out.

 

Bruce looks away, a flush creeping up the back of his neck. “I didn’t thank you for that.”

 

“You saved my life—twice, actually,” Tony says. “I think we’re even.”

 

“That was the Other Guy,” Bruce objects.

 

“Then you do agree that the Other Guy likes me,” Tony says. “So, I was right.”

 

“You were right,” Bruce admits. “How’s the wrist?”

 

“Fractured,” Tony says. “Which is going to make the next six weeks incredibly boring, since I won’t be able to wear the suit for at least that long.”

 

Bruce smiles, still not meeting Tony’s eyes. “There’s that problem SHIELD wants me to work on.”

 

“There is that.” Tony puts his good hand on Bruce’s arm. “What about you? You feeling better?”

 

Bruce nods. “They say I’ll be good as new in another day. I think Fury sent the rest of the tranquilizer to the SHIELD lab for analysis.”

 

“You want me to make sure it disappears?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shakes his head. “It might come in handy, and it doesn’t seem to have done me any lasting harm.”

 

“Bruce—”

 

“If it gets that bad, I’d like to know that something will put the Other Guy down,” Bruce insists.

 

Tony sighs. “I think we can do better, maybe something that works faster and doesn’t have the lingering hangover.”

 

Bruce glances up, startled. “Really?”

 

“Will it help?” When Bruce nods, Tony says, “Then we’ll do it. We’ll find something. Just tell me you’ll give this a chance.”

 

Bruce finally meets Tony’s eyes. “Ross is going to keep trying.”

 

“Let him come,” Tony says fiercely. “I’ll just keep building better mousetraps.”

 

A slow, shy grin breaks out over Bruce’s face. “I wish I could have seen them.”

 

“Tell you what,” Tony says. “Next time, you can help me.”

 

“Next time,” Bruce repeats.  “Let’s avoid the plane crash.”

 

Tony grins. “I’ll do my best.”

 

Bruce nods. “Then, yes. Okay. I’ll try.”

 

“Can I kiss you?” Tony asks. “Because I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now, and delayed gratification is really not my thing.”

 

Bruce wraps a hand around the back of Tony’s neck and pulls him in. Their lips are almost touching when Tony hears a throat being cleared. Bruce huffs out a quiet laugh. “Hi, Steve.”

 

“Cockblock,” Tony mutters. Turning, he gives Steve a sour look. “Seriously?”

 

“I brought food,” Steve says, not a trace of embarrassment or apology on his face. “And some news.”

 

Tony sighs. “Tell me Ross is dead.”

 

“Fury said it’s not politically expedient to go after Ross,” Steve says apologetically. “For the record, I objected strenuously.”

 

“How wonderful for you,” Tony says sourly and takes a bite out of the sandwich Steve brought. “What is Fury going to do?”

 

“He’s going to look the other way when you ruin Ross,” Steve replies.

 

Bruce blinks. “He said that?”

 

Steve shrugs. “I may be reading between the lines.”

 

Tony takes another bite. “What else have you got?”

 

“They found the leak,” Steve replies. “It was a low level clerk in charge of travel arrangements. Fury’s cleaning house, but standing orders are that no one other than top-level agents arrange anything for Bruce. He said Jarvis would be an acceptable alternative.”

 

“Jarvis is a hell of a lot better than any of Fury’s agents,” Tony snaps. “I should have used him in the first place.”

 

“He wants Dr. Banner to remain in SHIELD’s custody until Ross backs down,” Steve offers.

 

Tony sits up. “Oh, _hell_ no.”

 

“I’m going to decline,” Bruce adds more diplomatically. “I’ll take my chances with Tony.”

 

“I thought you might say that,” Steve admits. “Hawkeye is going to fly you back to the Tower. Between the three of us—and Thor when he’s in town—we’ll handle any kind of security you need from here on out.”

 

“You really don’t have to do that,” Tony objects, thinking of a life where Steve is constantly around. He’s grateful for the rescue, but he was hoping to have Bruce all to himself.

 

“Sure I do,” Steve replies. “You’re my teammates. I’ve got your backs.” Steve pats Bruce on the shoulder. “Feel better, huh?”

 

“Thanks, Steve,” Bruce says sincerely. “I appreciate you showing up.”

 

Steve smiles. “I’m always going to show up if you need my help.”

 

Bruce nods and looks away. “Thanks,” he says again.

 

“Steve,” Tony says. “Thank you.”

 

He’s not sure whether he’s thanking Steve for coming to their rescue, or reassuring Bruce that there are people who are watching out for him. He suspects knowing that may help Bruce settle in one place—preferably with Tony.

 

Steve looks a little startled, but he says, “Any time. I’ll see you in a few days.”

 

Once Steve has left, Tony says, “I think I’ll start by ruining Ross financially.”

 

“Tony,” Bruce scolds.

 

“Just to start,” Tony defends. “That’s the easy part.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “You won’t be able to get away with it.”

 

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Tony teases. “Is that a challenge?”

 

Bruce tries not to smile and fails miserably. “Maybe. Is that how you’re going to take it?”

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe,” Tony promises. “And we were interrupted earlier.”

 

“So do something about it,” Bruce shoots back.

 

Tony pushes his plate aside, and leans in close, brushing his lips against Bruce’s—and he hears another throat clearing.

 

Bruce laughs against Tony’s mouth.

 

“Ignore them,” Tony orders.

 

“Be with you in a minute, Natasha,” Bruce says, and then presses his lips to Tony’s.

 

And as Tony tangles his good hand in Bruce’s hair, he hopes that Natasha will be waiting for a long time to come, because he doesn’t want this to end any time soon.

 

“Do you guys need to get a room?” Natasha asks after a few moments.

 

“Obviously, we do,” Tony mutters.

 

Bruce laughs.

 

Natasha says, “Clint and I are going to escort you back, since you boys can’t seem to stay out of trouble.”

 

Tony sighs, and glances over at her. “Is there any chance you’re going to leave us alone after that?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Natasha replies with a wicked grin. “I might like to watch.”

 

Bruce turns a very interesting shade of red, and Tony files that information away for later. “No offense, and thanks for your help and all that, but go away,” Bruce says firmly. “I haven’t been released yet.”

 

“I’ll be right outside,” she says and saunters out. Tony’s pretty sure that’s a threat. Or maybe an invitation.

 

Tony grips Bruce’s hand. “I promise, you’re not going to regret this.”

 

Bruce smiles. “I’m not sure I care, to be honest,” and he pulls Tony close again.


End file.
